


剧透禁止

by siluya



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluya/pseuds/siluya
Summary: 不含剧透费力开车





	剧透禁止

不涉及剧透放心食用  
有🚗预警

1.  
大桶爆米花，大杯可乐和两根吸管，李赫宰怀里抱着李东海点的单，费力地从口罩和渔夫帽的缝隙中找到李东海的身影。

那人穿着拖鞋悠哉悠哉走过来，冲他咧嘴一笑，  
“不生气了吧？”

李赫宰默默翻了个白眼，看着李东海讨好的样子瘪瘪嘴，  
“嗯。”

“嘿，赫你最好了。”  
李东海蹦蹦跳跳地往李赫宰身上窜来窜去，搞的李赫宰又要护住爆米花和可乐，又要当心别摔着他，生气的事儿也抛到一边去了。

为什么生气？  
因为他如此信赖的小宝贝居然自己偷偷跑去看了首映！明明在采访里恩爱都秀出去说要一起去看复联4，明明说好参加完颁奖礼换身衣服就去看，可是…

男人都是大猪蹄子！  
李赫宰愤愤地想。

再三确认白纸黑字画押签字之后，李东海承诺绝不剧透，电影过程中不剧透任何一字，如有剧透后果自负。李东海把小胸脯拍的啪啪响，李赫宰半信半疑地买好票，换上一身逃狱style出了门。

工作日的凌晨场里只有零零散散几个人，为了不被人认出两个人只好忍痛割弃最佳座席，跟人隔了几排坐在稍后的位置。

“我跟你说赫宰，哇刚开始的时候那个谁就是……哎你让我说完…咔嚓咔嚓”

李赫宰一把爆米花塞进李东海嘴里，然后用人毛茸茸的的发顶擦了擦手。

“闭嘴，乖，”

灯暗了下去，李赫宰戴好眼镜看着满嘴塞得满满当当像只仓鼠的李东海，用一根手指往人唇上一按，

“你剧透几句就让你几天下不来床。”

李东海脖子一梗瞬间停止咀嚼，他艰难地往下吞咽，感觉这些爆米花全都噎在喉结上。

2.

收到警告就乖乖呆着的还是李东海吗？

Of course not. 

三个小时的电影和朋友一起看是目不转睛心无旁骛，可和李赫宰一起看就不一样了。

“喂，赫，好看吗？”

“嗯，好看。” 

什么啊这么敷衍？我说什么好看了吗你就好看？

“赫啊赫，”  
李东海摇摇李赫宰地小臂，想让人分他一根吸管喝口可乐，  
“你看看我啊！”

“嗯，嗯？”  
李赫宰嘴里紧张兮兮地咬着吸管，眼睛死死盯着大屏幕根本分不出一只耳朵听李东海的话。

李东海看看他又看看电影，一咬牙一跺脚趴人耳朵上咬字格外清晰，

“然后他就××××了！”

“呀，别说啦。”

嘴上说着教训人的话，脸上却挂着无奈宠溺的笑，李东海的小心脏骄傲的不行，看吧赫就会宠着我的，什么签字画押有什么意义，反正明天有行程，我才不怕呢。

“还有那个谁啊就那样了。”  
“好啦宝宝，别说了。”

“啊对了你别看现在这样，过一会儿……”  
“东海。”

霎时间李东海觉得周身的温度骤降了几个摄氏度，他小心翼翼把脸撤离李赫宰的耳朵旁，慢动作一样伸出一条腿，再伸出第二条腿……

任务目标：安全出口  
执行进度：开始执行  
执行中  
……  
执行失败

李东海哭丧着脸，此刻深恨自己为什么穿了带帽子的衣服，李赫宰大手死死拽住他的帽子，眼神却依旧盯着大屏幕仿佛什么事都没有发生。

“乖乖坐下。”

好的。

李东海撇撇嘴坐下，感到拽紧帽子的手指松开的刹那拔腿就跑。

道高一尺，魔高一丈。

李赫宰左脚一伸长臂一捞，李东海便结结实实被人绊倒还落在人怀里动弹不得。

我到底为什么要让他练肌肉？

（咱也不知道，咱也不敢问，咱就开个车吧）

还没等他回忆清楚自己到底为何强迫李赫宰为了新专造型练肌肉的时候，那人的手便像条游蛇似的从背后钻进他衣服里大肆抚摸起来，李东海顿时脑中警铃大作，心中一万个后悔说不出，世上没有后悔药，断桥莫得回头路。

“赫啊…别别，我错了…”

李东海回头两手抓着人作恶的手臂，但坐着的姿势又让他不好使力，只能如此别扭的僵持着。

“你没错。”

李赫宰冷冷地动了动嘴唇，手上使力按向李东海的腰窝，

“啊咳咳咳咳咳……”  
李东海一个激灵松了手，前排有几个人转过头来的目光让他整个脸涨红起来，他咬着牙气冲冲看向李赫宰，那人却正襟危坐稳如磐石事不关己，

“李赫宰！你！呀！别！”  
男人灵活的手顺着他的腰线驾轻就熟地向下探去，李东海急的不管三七二十一抬屁股往下坐企图拦住这只作乱的手，谁成想他抬起的动作倒是方便了人家顺势滑下，再这么一坐下去，李赫宰的手指正中红心。

李赫宰终于舍得转过头来，凑过去调笑地看着那只熟透的脸，左手不怀好意地向上顶了顶，

“想了？”

“想你妹！！！”  
“快拿出去！！！”

李赫宰闻言转过头去，手也听话地慢慢拿出，却顺着内裤的边线绕到前方，还带着一丝慈悲地隔着内裤搭在李东海的胯下。咬牙切齿的李东海顶着一张大红脸使劲向外拉李赫宰的手，可无奈自己最脆弱的小兄弟落在人手上，任凭是他力大如牛也不敢轻举妄动。

“李赫宰！”  
气急败坏却也只能发出空气般的声音抗议，李赫宰噗嗤笑出声，神秘兮兮地趴在人耳边，

“你别这么明显，那边都有摄像头。”

李东海身形一顿，顺着他的目光看去，角落处带着红点的摄像头仿佛和他对视一般。

“你说要是让人录下来，可怎么办？”

李赫宰边说边大胆地撸动起来，李东海急的使劲夹腿不让他动作，余光瞄着红光闪闪的摄像头，声音都染上哭腔，

“别…别在这儿…”

他这副样子在黑漆漆的电影院里看起来格外撩人，李赫宰让他几下扭的心猿意马，不自觉舔舔唇，倒想搞一出活春宫出来。

看到李赫宰伸出舌头的动作李东海直接在心里给自己判了死刑，更加抗拒地挣扎起来，可忘了李赫宰的手还在里面，没几下就让沉睡的小东海来了精神，马上就要立正敬礼。李东海这下真的羞的无地自容，放下身段小声冲着李赫宰撒娇，

“赫啊…别这样好不好……”

回应他的是李赫宰贴心地把渔夫帽摘下放在他腿间，手指一挑便钻进内裤里，抚着已经翘起的头部慢慢撸动着。

李东海倒吸一口凉气，这一阵子连轴转的行程让两个人许久没能好好缠绵，此时在这隐秘又公开的地方不觉让他更加兴奋。

“唔呃…”

兴许是剧情猛的紧张，李赫宰的手也加重了力气，前端分泌的粘液已经将内裤打湿了一些。李东海用手捂着脸，努力不让自己发出声音，可李赫宰偏不如他意，手上的动作愈发加快，还要故意地剐挑轻蹭，惹得他从咬紧的齿关里仍是忍不住泄出微弱的声音。

李赫宰暗骂一声，低头看看自己，这电影是看不成了。

李东海把他的动作看在眼里心痒不止，凑过去埋在人的脖颈喷着热气，

“赫…想要……”

 

3.

“嘭”

李东海在欺身压下的吻里还是不忍地看了一眼被李赫宰大力甩上的车门，有些泛凉的车座让他有些从情欲中醒转，但注意力很快被急不可耐扯开他衣服的男人吸引回去。

“喂，赫，你听我……”

显然李赫宰没有耐心听他说什么影响性致的话，男人的忍耐力就是这样，明明刚刚自己还稳坐如钟地调戏着身边的人，转眼间就被一句“想要”冲昏头脑色令智昏。

说话间早已被堵住的唇舌搅在一起，李赫宰不知疲倦地夺取着身下人口中的津液，三下五除二的把李东海身上碍事的衣物剥下扔进后备箱，伸手揉捏着手感颇佳的胸肌，还不忘照顾胸前最能让他的宝贝发出情不自禁的嘤咛的两点。

“赫……快点吧……”

满心想着明天的行程妄图救自己一命的李东海迫切地看向李赫宰，

快点吧三个字的指示刚刚下达，李东海的裤子便消失在李赫宰的手上，早就高高翘起还未能尽兴的性器此刻就在李赫宰的脸旁，李东海喉结上下滚动，

“赫，明天…啊…”

没有一秒犹豫的，李赫宰张口含了进去，许久未做的身体甚未敏感，李东海即刻发出满足的喟叹声，李赫宰眼里倒映着他此刻仰起的脖颈，伸手摸来一瓶润滑——在车上总有存货，以免不时之需。

男人高热湿润的口腔与日渐熟练的动作总能让李东海情难自禁，他伸手按住李赫宰的脑袋，李赫宰立即会意，忍住喉间的不适迅速来了几个深喉，李东海嘶哑着低吼一声，李赫宰躲闪不及还是被射到脸上一些。

还未等李赫宰开口，李东海脸上堆着乖巧的笑容伸手搂上他的脖子，用自己的脸贴上他的，像猫咪撒娇似的蹭掉乳白色的浊液，顺着男人好看的下颌线向下含住男人的唇，

“赫啊，明天有行程呢…今天好像不行哎。”

说完冲人甜甜一笑，这就要找出自己的衣物穿戴起来。

李赫宰不动声色地倒了一些润滑握在掌心，拉回那个急急忙忙在后备箱翻找的小动物，一手把人用力固定在座位对上人无辜的眼睛，另一只手直向那个肖想许久的温柔乡探去。

刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，再加上李赫宰轻车熟路找上敏感点，没两下前端疲软的性器又一次有了抬头的架势，

“赫…明天…明天…”

李赫宰的手指进进出出，引得他喘息不止，越是想要忍住这恼人的欲望，却越被蓬勃而出的情欲包裹的无处躲藏。手指渐渐变成两根，三根，而早已能适应尺寸的后穴此刻仿佛叫嚣着想要拥有更多，李东海意识到自己的想法后羞耻的不行，连带的整个身子都泛起红色。

“唔…赫……”

“嗯？”

“想……”  
李东海咬了咬唇，要是说出这话又要被他嘲笑了，

“想什么？宝宝。”  
李赫宰三根手指在内里搅动按压，模仿着交合的动作大力进出着，李东海随着动作哼哼唧唧，

不够…太不够了…

“想…想要你…”

声音小的像是蚊子叫声，可在密闭的车厢里也足够清晰的传进李赫宰的耳朵里，李赫宰轻笑一声，把手指抽出，双手扶着李东海的腰肢把人的双腿固定在自己腰间轻轻抬起，转身坐下后李东海就发现自己又被骗了。

李赫宰大咧咧坐着看他，两手固定着他的大腿让他动弹不得，还恶意地向上一下一下顶着他，粗糙的布料蹭着前端的性器愈发兴奋起来，然而因此后穴愈发觉得空虚，李东海焦急地伸出手解开李赫宰的腰带，褪去人的裤子，男人硬挺的性器出现在眼前的时候还是未能避免的老脸一红。

“赫…”

李赫宰眯眯眼，就喜欢听李东海在情事中粘粘糊糊冲他撒娇的语调，然而他这次铁了心不想给他一个痛快，毕竟电影没看完的他心里还不是很痛快。

似乎已经知道他心里所想的，李东海主动趴下来含住他的唇，不像他那样侵占感十足，李东海的吻带着急迫与羞赧，然而身下的动作却不似亲吻般温柔，他伸手扶住李赫宰的柱身，草草抚摸了两下便抬起身子坐了下去。

“唔嗯…赫啊……”

吞入的一瞬间李东海觉得浑身的汗毛像是竖了起来，触电般的快感让他被迫停下了亲吻，李赫宰有些不满似的向上一顶，刚刚塞满还未能适应的后穴受这么一下刺激，李东海不设防又射了出来，这一件黑白T恤上便沾满了白色浊液。

李赫宰咂咂嘴，

“宝贝，我的衣服怎么赔偿？”

李东海不好意思的笑了笑，

“这样行吗？”

说完便慢慢抬起身子，又重重的坐下去，骑乘的姿势随着重力的作用仿佛一下相比一下都要贯穿的狠，李赫宰向来享受这个姿势，眼前汗涔涔的李东海微合着眼在他身上不能自已的表情实在是人生一大绝景。潮湿温热又紧致的内里，自己爱人陷入高潮的眉眼与不自禁微张的唇，李赫宰顿时觉得一阵无名火烧上来，一把搂过李东海把人放躺在后座上大力操干起来。

“呜啊！慢…慢点……”

还没能反应过来便被更深的贯穿，李东海眼神迷离地望向李赫宰，双腿无力地搭在两边微颤着，

“宝贝，你说我错过的剧情是什么？”

“我……啊…嗯不说……”

李东海欲哭无泪，怎么这个男人这么记仇的吗？

“说说，灭霸后来怎么了？”

“他…唔…啊！你…”

身下的撞击忽深忽浅，撞的李东海喉咙里只剩细碎的呜咽，脑袋里昏天黑地，哪里还能想得起什么电影什么剧情。

“宝贝不乖，都说不出来。”

李赫宰捞过软成泥的腰肢，将李东海的腿架在手臂上恶狠狠地贯穿，带着水声的拍打声在交合处放大开来，李赫宰的动作带着整个车身都摇晃起来，李东海费力地抓着身下的车座边，只觉得李赫宰要把他操进后备箱里。

“啊…啊…哈……赫……”  
“嗯…快……给我……给我……”

李赫宰闻言轻笑，

“宝宝夹紧了。”

李东海配合地费力地收紧后穴，直吸的李赫宰头皮发麻，他伸出舌头把人的耳垂含进唇里，

“都给你，不许漏。”

滚烫的热液激的李东海拥着李赫宰的手指都蜷缩起来，他仰头大口攫取着空气，李赫宰的手掌一下一下地顺着他的呼吸，

“宝宝，还想再来一次。”

“不……不行……”

李东海看着趴在他胸膛的李赫宰，满脸写着人畜无害，他无力地翻了个白眼，

“快回家！我要睡觉！”

李赫宰不情不愿的抽离李东海的身体，刚刚被忽视手机又亮起来，李赫宰拿过来，是永善发来的语音，

“哥，明天的行程取消了。”

 

END.


End file.
